The invention relates generally to containers, such as those in the configuration of packages and tubs, which may or may not have a lid. Further, the present invention relates to such containers that are used to store articles, such as food.
It is well known in the art that containers are commonly used to store food, but it should be understood that the invention relates to any type of container for any type of purpose.
More specifically, the present invention relates to disposable food containers, which have particular application for containing food that is for sale, such as at a food market. These containers are commonly made out of disposable and recyclable materials, such as paper and plastic. As a result, there is a first concern as to the use of material that can be recycled. Also, there is a concern that the packaging container be clear or have a window so the consumer can inspect the food prior to purchase. In view of these needs, a container base is provided that houses the food with a lid secured thereto. Commonly the lid simply snaps to the base to seal the food contents therein. The lid can be a separate member or hingedly connected to the base. A container with a the lid hingedly connected to the base is commonly referred to as a “clamshell” container configuration.
In use, the food manufacturer or food preparer simply loads the food into the base and then snaps the lid thereon. When the consumer is ready to eat the food, they separate the lid from the base to gain access to the food residing in the base.
In addition to the concerns of recycling and ability to inspect the food in the container, there is also the serious concern of preventing tampering of the container, for purposed of intentional contamination or theft, that must be also be addressed. If tampering cannot be prevented, there is a desired to make it evident that the container has been tampered with. Various efforts have been made in the prior art to completely prevent tampering of a container but this can be very difficult. As a result, the industry has focused on containers that are “tamper-evident” where the container clearly indicates to the consumer that the container may have been tampered with and that they should not purchase that particularly container of food.
The simplest efforts in the prior art to make a container tamper-evident is to simply provide a sticker or label across the opening or seal between the base and the lid. However, this requires the food preparer to remember to add the sticker. Also, stickers or labels can be removed.
Further efforts in the prior art involve the use of buttons or other frangible or breakable members on the base and the lid that can secure the two to each other but upon breaking, cannot be resealed leaving the container in a condition that makes it clear to the consumer that the container has already been opened and should not be purchased.
For example, clamshell package designs are common in the prior art that include a lid that is hingedly connected to a base that contains the food product. The base includes an inner recessed peripheral top lip that receives the lid so that the peripheral edges of the lid are hidden making it very difficult to grip the edges of the lid for purposes of separating it from the base. A pull tab is present between the lid and the base. After the lid is secured to the base in hidden fashion, the pull tab is left remaining in view of the consumer to confirm that the container has not been tampered with. To gain access to the contents of the container, the consumer must completely remove the pull tab, which is held in place by perforations or slits. Complete removal of the pull tab leaves a flange remaining that makes it clear that the container integrity has been compromised. Such complete removal of the pull tab leaves flanges on the base and lid for the consumer to grasp to help them separate the lid from the base. A major drawback of this prior art container is the requirement to completely remove a element from the container, which results in an extra article of trash that must be disposed of by the consumer.
In another example, prior art containers are also well known to include a plastic lid that is heat sealed or welded to a plastic base that contains the food. An adhesive member, such as reinforced tape, is provided on the surface of a flange of a lid or base between the weld and the inside of the container. Perforation(s) or slit(s) are provided proximal to the tape. The tape assists in breaking the plastic, which is already weakened by the perforation(s) or slit(s). The tape is commonly colored to bring attention to it as a tamper-evident indicator. As in the above example, this separate member is completely removed from the container. When such a portion of the container is completely removed, it is readily apparent that the colored tape has been removed to show that the container has been tampered with. However, a separate portion of the container must now be removed and disposed of as trash.
There is also a need in the food industry to provide a breathable container that is suitable for storing vegetables, particularly leafy vegetables, such as lettuce. This is typically accomplished by holes in the container housing. There is a need in the art to provide a tamper-evident container that also provides breathability yet also includes a barrier to prevent liquids from entering into the container via the holes in the container body.
In view of the above, the prior art attempts in the prior art are not adequate as they result in additional articles of trash that must be disposed of. There is a need for a container that is tamper-evident yet does not necessitate the complete removal of a portion of the container. There is further demand for a tamper-evident container that is less expensive and complicated to manufacture than prior art containers. There is yet another need to provide a tamper-evidence container that is also breathable yet resists liquids from entering the container.